Legado de Odio
by Cranidos
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste.
1. Prologo

―**Prólogo**―

**Aclaraciones: Akame Ga Kill y Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos dueños.**

**Personaje hablando/pensado****: **―Tengo hambre/"Tengo hambre".

**Kyubi hablando/pensando:** ―_Tengo hambre_/ "_Tengo hambre"_.

**Teigu-"Carta de Triunfo": [Incursio]- [Mahapadma].**

―**Comencemos**―

―_Dolor…_.-Escuchó Naruto, era una voz que sonaba muy lejana.

―_Agonía_...-Esta vez, la voz se oía mucho más cerca, acompañada por el ligero sonido de una gota caer de forma lenta pero constante.

―_Y odio…_-Naruto abrió de golpe sus ojos, estaba en una especie de habitación con suelo metálico donde había agua filtrándose por algún lugar, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Todo el lugar estaba en una total oscuridad, no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz.

―_Intentas enterrar todo eso en lo profundo de tú corazón_.-Dijo nuevamente la voz, el rubio se volteó y vio que detrás de él, ahora había una gigantesca jaula con gruesos barrotes. Y dos enormes pares de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas estaban dentro de esa jaula.

Naruto retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, notando también a la sombra que pertenecía a esos ojos rojos. ―_Pero tal poder no se puede contener, ¡hay que liberarlo!_-Rugió la bestia, el monstruo que estaba todavía enjaulado. Un resplandor carmesí surgió desde las profundidades de la jaula, atacando al rubio.

Naruto trató de retroceder, pero le fue imposible, la energía roja lo envolvió rápidamente. Lanzó un puñetazo, pero solo consiguió lastimarse la mano, ya que la energía roja era tan dura como el acero. Cuando ya lo tenía hasta el cuello, escuchó una carcajada siniestra. ―_Tú sufrimiento me da fuerzas, tú odio es mi preciado alimento_.-Dijo la voz, con total burla.

Una enorme sonrisa se materializó, mostrando una larga hilera de dientes muy grandes y totalmente afilados. ―_Algún día voy a devorarte, chico_.-Advirtió, sin dejar de sonreír. El manto rojo ya cubría a Naruto hasta la nariz. ―_Y cuando lo haga, todo el mundo arderá, bajo el fuego de mi odio_.-Finalmente, Naruto fue consumido por la energía roja, quedando nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y notó que estaba tirado en el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto en una sábana blanca. ―Por fin despiertas.-Dijo una nueva voz, la cual reconoció fácilmente. ― ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

―Algo así.-Respondió Naruto, poniéndose de pie y mirando al dueño de la voz, era una chica de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello rubio con largas patillas. Vestía una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, de igual forma su torso era cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta a la parte media de su cintura, dejando visible gran parte de su figura.

En la parte inferior tenía un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones con un diseño estilo Cowboy, los cuales tiene una abertura en cada uno que deja entre ver su panty color negro, junto con unas botas. Ella estaba recostada, cruzada de brazos, contra la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

―Ya van 3 en esta semana… ¿fue él?-Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

―Sí, aunque esta vez fue un contacto más cercano.-Contestó el ojiazul, comenzando a caminar. ―Pude verlo un poco más que las veces anteriores.-Dijo, evitando mencionar la advertencia y el manto color rojo.

La chica frunció el ceño. ―Hablaré con Najeda, quizás ella...

―Leone.-Interrumpió Naruto. ―No tienes que hacerlo, he estado usando mucho de su poder últimamente.-Explicó, pasando a la chica y dirigiéndose al baño. ―Solo necesito descansar un par de días y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Leone suspiró resignadamente, aunque ella le sermoneara todo el día, su amigo no la iba a escuchar. ―Apúrate en preparar el desayuno, me muero de hambre.-Dijo mientras iba a la cocina. ―Ah, se me olvidaba, Lubbock se tomó todo el jugo de Naranja.

― ¡Ese hijo de perra!-Gruñó el rubio desde el baño, haciendo sonreír a la rubia. Ellos actualmente estaban en los barrios bajos de la capital, en la casa de Naruto.

Ella y Lubbock fueron enviados por su líder, Najeda, a confirmar la información de que la infame General Esdeath marcharía fuera del Imperio para detener a las vastas fuerzas de las tribus del Norte, por lo que el rubio ofreció su hogar como refugio temporal el tiempo necesario en que ellos comprobaran la validez de la información.

Unos minutos después, Naruto estaba preparando el desayuno. Mientras que Leone estaba sentada en una silla, esperando pacientemente la comida.―Entonces, ¿Cómo es entrenar con ella?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto suspiró cansadamente. ―Un infierno, Esdeath-sama tiene un poder brutal.-Contestó, inconscientemente llevando una mano hacia su abdomen. Aunque ya estaba sano, todavía recordaba la sensación de ser cortado por unos filosos fragmentos de hielo.

―Aunque Esdeath-sama dice que tengo un gran potencial, por lo que seguirá entrenándome.-Dijo sonriendo, la rubia soltó un bufido.

―Ella no está aquí, así que no le digas "-sama", maldito lame botas.-Dijo, molesta ante el evidente tono de felicidad del chico. ― Y no te olvides que es el enemigo, ¿o qué?, ¿te has enamorado de la "reina del hielo"?-Preguntó con burla.

Naruto soltó una carcajada. ―Nada de eso, aunque no es mala idea.-Contestó, fritando unos huevos. ―Su belleza solamente es superada por su fuerza.-Admitió, ya que era imposible para el evitar fijarse en la hermosa General.

Cosa que le costó caro, porque recibió una gran cantidad de golpes, por estar embobado, durante los primeros días de entrenamiento. ―Ne~ ¿en serio?-Preguntó Leone, abrazando al rubio por la espalda, pegando todo su cuerpo y permitiéndole sentir sus grandes pechos. ― ¿Incluso más que yo? ―Le susurró al oído.

Luego de un momento, finalmente reaccionó.― ¿¡Qué diablos haces?!-Rugió Naruto, empujándola, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, tanto por el tono meloso como por la provocativa cercanía. ― ¡Maldición Leone!, ¡me has quemado los huevos!

La rubia soltó una carcajada, mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar.― ¡Jajajaja!, ¡no sabía que yo tenía ese efecto, es nuevo!

― ¡No esos huevos!, ¡me refiero a los del desayuno!-Gritó molesto, mirando a los carbonizados huevos en un plato, ya que quedó aturdido por la repentina acción de la chica, y terminaron arruinados.

.

Fue un ataque devastador.

Leone, lejos de preocuparse, estaba feliz de que su amigo siguiera siendo el mismo. No era bueno que Naruto se amigara demasiado con Esdeath, ya que conocía los perturbadores gustos de la General Imperial, y temía que ella influenciara al rubio.

Pero también era por otra cosa, Leone estaba al tanto que el Ejército Revolucionario estaba considerando a Naruto un objetivo, ya que su nivel de pelea aumentaba de forma alarmante.

Y si él era leal a Esdeath, que era lo mismo que serlo al Imperio, podría volverse un peligroso enemigo, ya que él contenía un gran poder oculto. Por lo que esta estadía cumplía un doble objetivo; vigilar los movimientos de Esdeath y recordarle a Naruto a que bando pertenece.

―"Además, ya lo marqué, es mío".-Pensó, soltando una pequeña risa y confundiendo al rubio.

―**Fin del prólogo**―

**Notas:**

¡Hola y gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado este curioso prólogo.

Todo el fic estará basado en el mundo de Akame Ga Kill, solamente incluyendo a Naruto y a Kurama, aunque este último es mucho más Dark, más adelante se explicara porqué :v.

Puede que coloque a otras cosas de Naruto, ya que hay varias cosas que son realmente interesantes y pienso que quedarían bien como si fueran una Teigu o "Carta de triunfo".

Quizás los demás Bijūs aparezcan…

Y por si no se han dado cuenta, Leone (mi segundo personaje femenino favorito de AGK) _**posiblemente**_ quede emparejada con Naruto, sobre Esdeath…. No tengo idea, de hecho, me cuesta mucho imaginar una interacción romántica entre ellos, digo, ¡la tipa adora la muerte y sufrimiento!, caso totalmente contrario a Naruto.

Y particularmente, ella no es alguien que se enamore fácilmente, incluso se podría decir que veía a Tatsumi más cómo su juguete que cómo su amante, aunque eso es solo una opinión personal.

Bueno, me estoy emocionando de más, es mi primer fic y bla bla bla, ¡veremos que se me ocurre para el capítulo 01!


	2. Capitulo 01

**Aclaraciones: Akame Ga Kill y Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos dueños.**

**Personaje hablando/pensado****: **―Tengo hambre/"Tengo hambre".

**Kyubi hablando/pensando:** ―_Tengo hambre_/ "_Tengo hambre"_.

**Teigu-"Carta de Triunfo": [Incursio]- [Mahapadma].**

―**Comencemos**―

El Emperador Makoto había mandado a llamar a los Generales y sus acompañantes, cada uno era líder de diversas facciones en el Imperio. Esdeath nunca fue alguien de paciencia para este tipo de reuniones, más aun cuando estaba a unas horas de ir al campo de batalla.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, era una General del Imperio y se esperaba que ella cumpliera con ciertas obligaciones. Lo mismo para los demás, pues desobedecer esa orden directa se catalogaba como traición y la pena era la muerte. Esdeath sonrió, ligeramente tentada ante la idea.

― "Sería interesante pelear contra las fuerzas del Imperio".-Pensó, pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos. ―"Al menos por ahora".

La General cruzó las enormes puertas de la sala del trono, el lugar estaba repleto de personas. ―General Esdeath.-Dijo un hombre grande, musculoso, cabello corto rubio, una gran capa cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. ―Solo faltaba usted.

Esdeath asintió a modo de saludo. ―Gran General Budō, me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada preparando a mis tropas.-Respondió la peli celeste, con un tono de voz desganado. Varios minutos pasaron y los líderes ahí congregados, con excepción de Budō, Esdeath, se fueron inquietando cada vez más.

El murmulló ceso al oír el sonido de una puerta abrirse, se giraron a ver y vieron como el Emperador, acompañado por el Primer Ministro, entró tranquilamente en la sala y se fue a sentarse en su trono. ―Muchas gracias por venir, sirven lealmente al Imperio, ya que cuando su Emperador los convoca, responden inmediatamente a su llamado.

―" ¿Cuántas veces habrá ensayado este discurso?".-Pensó Esdeath, pero arrodillándose en señal de respeto al igual que los presentes. Makoto prosiguió hablando.

―Han sucedidos muchas cosas desde que asumí el liderazgo del Imperio, hemos afrontado peligros y turbulencias que amenazan nuestra paz y estilo de vida.-Declaró para después hacer un gesto con sus manos, indicando a que se levantaran, cosa que obedecieron. ―Pero hemos preservado y prevalecido, porque somos **el Imperio**, ¡y nada podrá quebrantar nuestro espíritu!

Los reunidos allí profirieron gritos de apoyo, incluida Esdeath, para mostrar su apoyo al poderoso Imperio a que todos servían lealmente. Ella estaba de acuerdo con el Emperador en eso, aquellos que se consideraban parte del Imperio, cada uno por diversos motivos, nunca dejarían que nada ni nadie aplastara su espíritu.

Ni siquiera la rebelión que cada vez tomaba más y más fuerza. Makoto asintió en señal de aprobación mientras volvía a levantar los brazos, solo que esta vez para pedir silencio. ―No me han decepcionado, son los mejores representantes del Imperio, por eso los he mandado a llamar.

―Hay una amenaza que hemos tenido presente durante demasiado tiempo con la que debemos acabar ya, una que debemos aplastar como los insignificante insectos que son, el Ejército Revolucionario no se ha contentado con cuestionar nuestra autoridad, sino que pretenden dominar **nuestro** Imperio.

― ¡Nos están acosando y agobiando para impedirnos crecer!, ¡porque no quieren que alcancemos la grandeza que somos capaces de alcanzar!-Declaró el joven emperador. ―Pues sé que en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que nuestro destino no es doblegarnos y pedir paz de rodillas ante el Ejército Revolucionario.

―No, ¡nosotros tenemos legítimo derecho dominar y controlar este país!-La gran mayoría de los presentes volvieron a gritar en señal de aprobación. No obstante, algunos murmuraban entre sí, otros pocos gritaron con bastante menos ganas, tal y como sospechaba el Primer Ministro, Honest.

―Con ese fin, deseo encargarles a ustedes, mis Generales, que dejen de lado la defensiva, es tiempo de atacar y volver a colocar al Imperio en la dirección correcta, el lugar que nos corresponde.-Dijo Makoto, guardando silencio y observando las diferentes reacciones que provocó su repentina decisión.

―General Esdeath, usted comenzará esta nueva ofensiva, su objetivo es acabar con una importante fuerza en las tierras del Norte, confió en que usted podrá detener a las tribus rebeldes.-La peli celeste sonrió mientras hacia una reverencia.

―Por supuesto, no debe preocuparse, ellos serán aplastados sin piedad.-Contestó Esdeath, complacida por el nuevo rumbo que decidió Honest. ―Mis tropas están listas para partir, Emperador.

Makoto asintió, para luego posar su mirada en Budō. ―Gran General, usted que posee el título del hombre más fuerte del Imperio, le encargo la protección de fortaleza Shisuikan, para evitar el paso del Ejército Revolucionario hacia la capital.-Ordenó. ―Una vez que las tierras del Norte sean nuestras, usted regresará para nuevas instrucciones.

El hombre con la pesada armadura de placas también hizo una reverencia. ―Así se hará, Emperador.-Aseguró. ―llevaré aproximadamente la mitad de la Guardia Imperial, dejaré el resto para proteger el palacio.-Makoto volvió a asentir.

―General Hemi.-Nombró Makoto. ―Usted y sus tropas marcharan hacia la frontera del Sur, donde se han confirmado que hay una considerable fuerza del Ejército Revolucionario…

―Emperador Makoto, con total respeto, creo que esta acción no es la correcta.-Protestó el General Nakaido, interrumpiendo las ordenes. ―Las fuerzas del General Hemi son insuficientes para participar en un conflicto a gran escala como el que "usted" propone.-Dijo, mirando a Honest, quien lo ignoró mientras comía una pata de pollo frita.

―Concuerdo.-Habló Hemi, manteniendo un semblante serio ―De momento, el Ejército Revolucionario se ha mostrado pacífico y sereno, pero la realidad es que no sabemos con exactitud el poder militar que poseen.-Explicó. ―Además, no comprendo porque cambiar los esfuerzos diplomáticos por una acción agresiva, cuando ellos no han realizado ninguna provocación todavía.

―Esto…-Murmuró el Emperador, no sabiendo que responder, no se esperaba una queja, ya que Honest le había preparado el discurso, el solo debía decirlo. ―Yo… bueno…-El joven giró su cabeza para mirar al Primer Ministro en busca de ayuda, haciendo que Naikado y Hemi fruncieran el ceño, confirmando sus sospechas.

Honest suspiró al ver como Makoto sudaba por el nerviosismo. ―Entonces el General Naikado y sus fuerzas apoyaran al General Hemi y asunto resuelto.-Dijo, sonriéndole a ambos Generales.

―Mis tropas en su mayoría son navales, el problema radica en tropas terrestres.-Replicó Naikado, el Primer Ministro ensanchó sus sonrisa.

― ¿Oh?, en ese caso simplemente deben ser creativos, no por nada tienen el rango de General. -Respondió con tranquilidad. ― ¿A menos que piensen desobedecer órdenes directas del Emperador? -Sugirió, haciendo que Esdeath y Budō giraran sus cabezas para verlos, la peli celeste sonriendo y el rubio mirándolos con expresión severa.

―De ninguna manera.-Dijo Hemi, interrumpiendo a su compañero antes de que pudiera hablar. ―Cumpliremos con nuestras ordenes.-Dijo para después hacer una reverencia, siendo imitado segundos después por Naikado. ―Con su permiso, nos retiramos para preparar todo lo necesario.

Makoto asintió, viendo como ambos Generales se marchaban. ―Gran General Budō, General Esdeath, ustedes también pueden retirarse.-Dijo, a lo que ambos asintieron para luego hacer una reverencia y después marcharse. ―Gracias por la ayuda, Primer Ministro.

Honest soltó una pequeña risa. ―Por nada, es mi deber.-Respondió, volviendo a centrarse en su comida. ―Pero esta rebeldía no puede ser permitida, debe castigar a estos Generales por cuestionar sus decisiones.-Makoto asintió, no muy convencido, pero Honest nunca le había fallado.

―Comprendo, una vez vuelvan, recibirán una severa reprimenda.-Contestó el Emperador.

―Excelente, ahora volvamos a la sala principal, debemos prepararnos para el banquete de esta noche.-Dijo Honest, levantándose, seguido por el joven emperador.

―**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**―

― ¡Uwaah!~, sin duda alguna, ¡el sake de aquí es el mejor!-Exclamó alegremente Leone, después de beber su 4° jarra de alcohol.

Naruto también terminó de beber su jarra.― ¿No se supone que debías confirmarle el informe a… tú jefa?-Preguntó el rubio, sin mostrar signos de estar ebrio, a pesar de que era su 7° jarra.

Leone negó con la cabeza. ―No, envié a Lubbock, quería beber algo con mi buen amigo antes de volver.-Dijo, mientras volvía a llenar su jarra.

―Cuidado con ella, tiene la mala costumbre de irse sin pagar.-Advirtió un hombre que estaba detrás de la barra del bar, provocando unas cuantas risas y murmullos de aprobación por parte de los demás clientes.

― ¡Oi!, ¡esa vez fue porque perdiste una apuesta!-Replicó la rubia, señalando acusadoramente al aparente dueño del lugar.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, imitando a la chica y volviendo a llenar su jarra. Llevaba varias horas bebiendo con Leone, efectivamente sabían que Esdeath iba ir hacia el Norte, ya que vieron a gran parte de sus tropas salir de la capital.

Por lo que pronto ella y el peli verde se irían nuevamente hasta la base de Night Raid, o al menos ese era el plan, pero Leone había decidido tomar unos tragos en la, obligada, compañía del rubio.

Estuvieron charlando y riendo por sus diferentes tipos de payasadas, de vez en cuando conversando con algunos de los clientes que reconocían a la rubia, generando un ambiente agradable y tranquilo Pero, repentinamente, la taberna se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Un sepulcral silencio. Naruto frunció el ceño, vivir en las calles durante gran parte de su vida y beber en la concurrida taberna le habían enseñado que una pelea se desataría cuando; había un terrible griterío o cuando reinaba el silencio.

En el último caso, resultaban ser las peleas más desagradables. ―Con que aquí estabas.-Dijo una voz, tensando a Leone y a la gran mayoría de los clientes. ―Llevo un rato buscándote.-Tuvo un escalofrió, ahora entendía la razón del silencio.

Naruto tragó saliva y se giró en su silla. ―E-Esdeath-sama, lo lamento, usted dijo que iba a estar en una reunión con el Emperador, por eso vine aquí.-Explicó, sudando nerviosamente. La General estaba en la entrada del lugar, con ambas manos en sus caderas, tenía un semblante serio.

Sus paso resonaron por todo el lugar, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a mirarla ni hablar, prefiriendo enfocarse en sus respectivas bebidas, Esdeath se detuvo enfrente del rubio, ignorando completamente a Leone.

―No importa, como sabrás, partiré a las tierras del Norte, por lo que durante ese tiempo no podré entrenarte, ya que no puedo llevarte porque careces de experiencia en el campo de batalla.-Dijo la peli celeste.

Naruto suspiró internamente de alivio.―Ya veo, supongo que desea que siga entrenando por mi cuenta.-Esdeath asintió.

―Sí, una vez que vuelva comprobaré tú nivel, así que no pierdas demasiado tiempo embriagándote.-Aconsejó, para después darse la vuelta. ―Eres fuerte, Naruto, y el fuerte domina al débil, pero si descuidas tú entrenamiento, te volverás débil.-Advirtió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

―Entendido, Esdeath-sama, no la decepcionaré.-Aseguró Naruto, la General asintió sin dejar de caminar, saliendo de la taberna. Pasaron 2 minutos enteros antes de que todo el mundo volviera a hablar, todos visiblemente aliviados.

―Esa mujer es realmente aterradora.-Murmuró Leone, incluso sin usar su Teigu, Lionelle, podía detectar el aura opresiva de la General a pesar de que ella ya no estaba en la taberna. ―No sé cómo eres capaz de soportarla.

Naruto volvió a girarse, tomando todo el sake de su jarra de un solo trago. ―No es tan mala como parece, solamente está emocionada por ir a la batalla, demostrándolo usando su autoridad como General.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. ―Bueno, ¡sigamos bebiendo hasta embriagarnos, Naruto paga los tragos!-Gritó, haciendo que varios gritaran contentos.

― ¿¡Estás loca?!-Rugió el Uzumaki, tenía una marca de enojo en la frente. ― ¡Debería darte un golpe y partirte la cara!-Amenazó mientras agitaba su puño derecho.

Sabía que todo su dinero estaba perdido, ya que mucho se habían levantado de sus asientos y rápidamente habían pedido una gran cantidad de bebidas.

― ¡Jajaja, claro que no!, ¡soy tú Onee-san!~-Replicó Leone, ignorando el tono molesto del chico. ―Además, si te falta algo de dinero, siempre puedes trabajar con nosotros.-Sugirió con una sonrisa. ―La jefa estará feliz de contar con tú ayuda.

―No gracias, necesito entrenar.-Dijo Naruto, rechazando la idea. ―Debo volverme más fuerte para cuando regrese Esdeath-sama.-Leone agitó una mano con desdén.

―Bah, si es por eso, puedes entrenar con nosotros.-Dijo la rubia. ―Ninguno de nosotros es débil, te podríamos ayudar a mejorar rápidamente, y tú lo sabes.-Insistió, no podía revelarle las sospechas del Ejército Revolucionario, o podría molestar a Naruto y hacer que este se decidiera por el Imperio.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que su amigo corriera riesgos, si participaba activamente con Night Raid, quienes eran reconocidos por su lealtad y eficiencia, podría mejorar la opinión del Ejército Revolucionario sobre el rubio. ―"Y por fin convencerlo de que se nos una".-Pensó

Naruto suspiró resignadamente, ella tenía razón. Entrenar con unos experimentados asesinos y usuarios de Teigu sería muy beneficioso para él. ―"Daidara lo llamaría… "experiencia".-Pensó con burla, recordando al hombre del hacha, y las palizas que él le había dado cuando peleaban de vez en cuando.

―Tú ganas, iré contigo.-Dijo Naruto, para después servirse más sake. ―Pero no me uniré oficialmente a ustedes.

―Créeme, cambiarás de opinión.-Aseguró, sonriéndole. ―"Un paso a la vez".-Pensó, bebiendo felizmente de su sake.

―De todas formas.-Continuó la rubia, después de tragar el alcohol. ―Nos iremos mañana, así que después de salir de aquí, ve a juntar todas tus cosas, yo volveré a la base y le explicare todo a la jefa.-Dijo mientras se levantaba, Naruto asintió en silencio. ― ¡Nos vemos! ~-Se despidió del rubio, así como de los otros clientes.

Naruto permaneció en su mesa, bebiendo su sake solo. ―_Te están usando_.-Bueno, no tan solo. ―_Por eso me enfermas, eres muy manipulable cuando se trata de hembras._

―" ¿No haces tú lo mismo?".-Le preguntó el rubio, aprovechando la oportunidad de charlar con la bestia, algo que muy raras veces ocurría. ―"Técnicamente tú también me usas cuando quieres que destruya todo".

―_Son dos cosas distintas, chico_.-Replicó la voz. ―_Serás cazado como un perro por la que llamas "General", te necesito vivo, así que deja de ser tan estúpido, aquí puedes volverte fuerte sin correr riesgos._

Naruto gruñó, él tenía un punto. Si Esdeath se enteraba, era hombre muerto. ―"Ella no se enterará".-Dijo el rubio.―"No formo parte del ejército, puedo irme de la capital y volver antes de que ella regrese".

La risa de la criatura resonó en su cabeza. ― ¿_Qué tan lejos llegarás_?, ¿_Cuánto tiempo podrás estar jugando a los dos bandos_?-Preguntó con burla. ―_En algún momento tendrás que decidir de qué lado estar, y disfrutaré cada segundo de tú sufrimiento cuando eso suceda_.

―_Sí, cuando tengas que enfrentarte y matar a la hembra rubia y al chico de pelo verde o luchar por tú vida contra la hembra de pelo celeste que tanto admiras_.-Continuó, sin déjale responder. ―_En cualquiera de los dos casos, tendrás que pelear y te garantizo que haré todo lo posible para que mi odio te consuma cuando llegue ese momento._

Después de eso, la bestia cortó la comunicación, dejando a Naruto nuevamente solo. ―Lo sé…-Murmuró.

―**Más tarde, en Night Raid**―

―Honestamente Leone, no sé si eres muy estúpida o muy inteligente.-Dijo Najeda, fumando un cigarrillo.

―Acepto lo de ser inteligente.-La peli plata la miró con su único ojo. ―Está bien, está bien, puede que me haya precipitado, pero piénsalo bien; entre más tiempo pase Naruto con nosotros, más rápido se decidirá a dejar al Imperio.-Replicó la rubia.

La líder de Night Raid estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, mientras que la rubia estaba acostada en el suelo, teniendo la cabeza aplastada por el pie derecho de Najeda. ―En teoría, o bien puede venir y matarnos a todos.

―No ayudas, Mine.-Se quejó Leone, dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a la peli rosa.

― ¡Es que es estúpido!-Exclamó la chica con largas coletas. ― ¡Básicamente el tipo le besa el culo a Esdeath, y a ti se te ocurre invitarlo venir aquí!, es muy peligroso.

―Yo también le besaría el trasero a Esdeath, y soy perfectamente leal a Night Raid.

―Cállate, Lubbock.-Replicó Mine, mirando con el ceño fruncido al peli verde, quien tenía una mirada soñadora y una línea de sangre cayéndole de la nariz.

―Aunque Mine tiene razón.-Habló Bulat, llamando la atención de los demás. ―Tú amigo no ha dado ninguna señal de que sea de confianza, solamente suponemos eso porque es un viejo conocido tuyo, Leone.-

― ¿Ves?-Dijo la dueña del Teigu "Pumpkin", con un claro tono de superioridad. ―Ni bien lo vea entrar, le daré un disparo en la frente.

―No.-Dijo Najeda, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa. ―Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un peligro, pero el que no arriesga, no gana.-Dijo con una sonrisa. ―Su participación sería de gran ayuda, y es alguien fuerte como para que Esdeath lo entrene personalmente, hay que darle una oportunidad.

Leone, Bulat, Lubbock y Sheele, quien permaneció en silencio, asintieron. ―No lo puedo creer.-Dijo Mine, negando con la cabeza. ― ¿Y tú qué opinas de esto, Akame? -Le preguntó a la pelinegra, que estaba limpiando su espada.

―Confió en Najeda, si ella cree que es correcto, entonces es correcto.-Respondió, para luego levantar su espada, apreciando su filo. ―Pero si veo que el amigo de Leone planea algo en contra nuestra, lo eliminaré.-Aseguró con voz vacía, haciendo tragar saliva a la peli rosa.

Leone se puso de pie de un salto. ―Entonces está decidido, ¡Naruto formará parte de Night Raid!-Exclamó, mientras iba hacia la salida, deteniéndose un momento antes de abrirla. ―Él… les caerá bien una vez que lo conozcan.-Agregó para después salir.

―Dejando de lado las bromas, Naruto es un buen tipo.-Dijo Lubbock. ―También lo he visto pelear antes, pero lo hace de forma callejera, sin un estilo definido.-Comentó, su semblante era serio. ―Es duro, tiene más fuerza que una persona normal.

Najeda tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo para después pisarla. ―"Es normal, es un "Jinchūriki" después de todo".-Pensó la mujer, algo molesta de que Leone le haya estado ocultado tan valiosa información. ―"Ahora entiendo a Esdeath, ella no busca conseguir a un aliado fuerte, busca conseguir a una **presa fuerte**".

En los años al servicio del Imperio, pudo conocer algunos gustos de la General, el más destacado quizás era, aparte de la tortura, la caza de "Bestias Peligrosas". ―"Y ese chico no solo tiene en su interior a una, sino que es de Clase Ultra".-Pensó, frunciendo el ceño.―"Aun así… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo, Esdeath?, o mejor dicho; ¿cuándo lo harás?".

―**Fin del capítulo**―

**Notas:**

Siendo sincero, me hubiera gustado alargar un poco más el capítulo, pero no se pudo :/.

No hay mucho que decir, ¡salvo que me encantaría hacer que Kurama sea más maligno! xD.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!, veremos que se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Aclaraciones: Akame Ga Kill y Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos dueños.**

**Personaje hablando/pensado: **―Tengo hambre/"Tengo hambre".

**Kyubi hablando/pensando:** ―_Tengo hambre_/ "_Tengo hambre"_.

**Teigu-"Carta de Triunfo": [Incursio]- [Mahapadma]**

―**Comencemos**―

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto conoció al resto de los miembros de Night Raid. ―"E-Este tipo…".-Pensó Mine, con la boca abierta, mirando el combate de "prueba" de Bulat, Leone y Sheele vs Naruto.―"…No es humano".-Ella había llegado hace unos 20 minutos debido al alboroto, pero Najeda le había dicho que ellos ya estaban luchando desde hace varios minutos atrás.

Leone colisionó con Naruto, impulsándolo varios metros hacia atrás, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino debido a la violencia del impacto, hasta chocar contra un árbol que terminó hecho pedazo. Entre la nube de polvo, Naruto saltó varios metros en el aire y descendió velozmente, casi aplastando a Sheele, quien reaccionó rápidamente y saltó hacia un costado, evitando el choque. Antes de que Naruto pudiera salir del nuevo cráter, Bulat, con [**Incursio**] activado, ya estaba enfrente de él. Él rubio recibió una poderosa patada en el cuello, enviándolo a volar nuevamente. A pesar de que Naruto dio varias vueltas en el aire, fue capaz de equilibrarse lo suficiente y terminó aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo en 4 patas.

Para segundos después, salir disparado otra vez hacia Sheele, su puñetazo impactó en la Teigu de esta, ya que lo usó como escudo. Ella no dudó y usó su arma para empujar al chico hacia atrás, para luego conectar una patada al hombro de Naruto, dio un giro seguido de un codazo al rostro del rubio. Naruto sonrió, aun con el codo en su cara, y regresó el golpe. Leone retrocedió ante el ataque, rápidamente se había metido en medio de ellos dos, protegiendo a su amiga del feroz impacto que le hizo temblar ambos brazos. Aprovechando esto, Bulat apareció a un costado y lanzó un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula.

El Jinchūriki retrocedió varios pasos, pero eso no evitó que reaccionara. Y lo demostró, al darle un puñetazo en la cara de Bulat, aunque el impacto en mayor parte fue absorbido por la resistente armadura, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo unos metros hacia atrás. El rubio no perdió tiempo y nuevamente se lanzó contra el portador de [**Incursio**]. Bulat, se enderezó y correspondió al ataque. Ambos chocaron con fuerza, resquebrajando el suelo bajo sus pies. Un golpe frontal de Bulat fue directo al pecho de Naruto, quien no se molestó en esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno.

Bulat se sorprendió, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueó un golpe del rubio al desviar su brazo hacia un costado. Bulat cerró su puño derecho y golpeó con fuerza el mentón del chico, Naruto recibió un golpe más en su mejilla izquierda, seguido de otro en su abdomen y finalmente, un cabezazo. Naruto gruño, mientras caía al suelo, estiró ambas manos hacia atrás. Usándolas de palanca, golpeó con ambas piernas el pecho de Bulat, quien salió despedido varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol. Repentinamente, Sheele apareció a la izquierda de Naruto, lanzando un feroz horizontal corte con su Teigu.

Unos mechones del cabello de Naruto fueron cortados, ya que él se agachó instintivamente, evitando por centímetros el corte. El Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente para luego golpear con fuerza el estómago de la chica, seguido por una barrida de pies. Mientras Sheele caía, Naruto atacó con un rodillazo a las costillas de la chica, pero fue bloqueado por [**Extase**] empujándola nuevamente hacia arriba. Sheele hizo una pequeña voltereta y aterrizó a unos metros de distancia, sosteniendo a su Teigu con ambas manos. Bulat apareció detrás de Naruto, empuñando su gran lanza [**Neuntote**], mientras que Leone cayó a su derecha. Los 3 lo habían rodeado y estaban listos para atacar.

― ¡Suficiente!-Gritó Najeda, deteniendo el encuentro. ― ¡Night Raid ha ganado!- Naruto suspiró mientras se relajaba y se des-transformaba.

―Sí, supongo que tiene razón.-Murmuró para luego sonreír. ― Ustedes son unos monstruos-Dijo mientras se sentaba, respirando pesadamente, él había estado usando la primera cola del Kyūbi y aun así tuvo grandes dificultades durante todo el combate.

― ¡Te lo dije, ninguno de nosotros es débil!-Respondió Leone. Ella tenía varios moretones y heridas, pero nada que su Teigu no pudiera sanar. ― ¡Me asustaste, bastardo!, ¡No creí que te transformarías!

Sheele también suspiró, al igual que los demás, estaba sudando.― Hace tiempo que no peleaba de esa manera.-Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Ella también tenía heridas, su ropa estaba un poco rota y sucia debido a unos rasguños y golpes.

―Lubbock no mintió cuando dijo que eras duro.-Admitió Bulat, desactivando su Teigu. ― ¡Fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo otro día!-Dijo mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar, a lo que el rubio asintió enérgicamente.

De todos ellos, Bulat era el más sano debido a su armadura. Leone cruzó sus brazos.― Naruto, ten cuidado con él, le gustan los hombres-Advirtió con voz seria.

― ¡Jajaja, no digas cosas que se pueden malinterpretar!-Replicó Bulat con una sonrisa, acompañado por un gran sonrojo en el rostro, haciendo que Naruto tuvieran un escalofrió. ―Vamos a la base, hay que descansar para esta noche.-Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Najeda, acompañado por las chicas y el rubio.

― ¿Y?, ¿creen que este tipo tiene lo necesario para unirse a Night Raid?-Preguntó Leone, aun con su Teigu activado, rodeando su brazo izquierdo en el cuello del rubio.

―Aumento de fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, es un excelente poder ofensivo.-Contestó Akame, parada al lado de Najeda. ―Sin embargo, tú defensa tiene muchos huecos y no te molestas en esquivar y defenderte, recibes golpes innecesarios.

Naruto asintió. ―Ese manto rojo es como una armadura, por lo que puedo aguantar bastantes golpes.-Explicó. ―Además, tengo una regeneración que cura mis heridas de una manera constante, pero también depende del daño que reciba.

Mine asintió, viendo como salía vapor de las heridas del rubio, sanándolas. ― Usas algo parecido al Teigu [**Lionelle**], ¿no es así?, diría que está bien.-Leone soltó una pequeña risa.

― ¿Ves?, ya les agradas.-Dijo, mientras hincaba su dedo índice en la mejilla de Naruto. ―Más importante, ¿Qué opinas tú, Jefa?-Preguntó la rubia. Najeda se acarició el mentón con su mano izquierda.

―Esto sólo fue una práctica, pero pudo enfrentarse a 3 usuarios de Teigu al mismo tiempo.-Dijo la peli plata. ―Nada mal, necesita más entrenamiento, pero nada mal.-Admitió.

― ¡Bien!, ¡fuiste aprobado!-Exclamó la rubia. ― ¡Vamos a beber sake para celebrar!-Dijo mientras jalaba al chico, ignorando sus quejas.

―Un Jinchūriki, eh?-Comentó Akame, rompiendo el silencio.―Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a uno.-Dijo para después comenzar a caminar hacia la base, confundiendo a las otras dos chicas.

― ¿Jinchūriki?-Preguntó Sheele, acompañando a la pelinegra. ― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¡Yo también quiero saber!-Gritó Mine, siguiendo a ambas chicas. Bulat y Najeda veían como los demás se marchaban.

― ¿Tú que dices, Bulat? -Preguntó la mujer, encendiendo un cigarrillo. ― ¿Qué opinas sobre Naruto?

―Hmm, bueno, es alguien interesante.-Murmuró el dueño de [**Incursio**]. ―Aunque no era como me lo imaginaba, no parece tener malas intenciones.

― ¿Podría volverse una futura amenaza?-Bulat permaneció en silencio un momento, sopesando la pregunta directa de su líder.

―Por el momento dudo que él se vuelva nuestro enemigo, pero no hay que descartar esa posibilidad.-Contestó finalmente, dirigiéndose hacia la base. ―Lucha con ferocidad, hasta diría que es abrumador, resulta obvio que Esdeath lo ha entrenado bien.

Najeda asintió,siguiendo a su subordinado. ― Temo que si él continúa con el Imperio, con Esdeath, en algún punto inevitablemente terminaremos chocando.

―"Y dudo que nosotros salgamos victoriosos sin sufrir pérdidas".-Pensó la peli plata. Todos en Night Raid sabía que podrían morir en cualquier momento, y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo si eso significaba la paz para todo el país. Aun así, Najeda se había encariñado con todos los miembros.― "Hare todo lo posible, si de esa forma puedo evitar muertes innecesarias".

― **Unas horas más tarde** ―

― ¡Jajajaja, miren a Mine!-Exclamó Leone, señalando a la peli rosa, quien estaba dormida sobre una pequeña mesa con la boca abierta. Había estado así durante un largo rato. ― Nunca ha sido buena con el alcohol.-Le explicó al ver la ceja alzada del rubio.

Lubbock asintió. ― No todos podemos beber litros y litros de sake como tú sin embriagarnos.-Comentó distraídamente, dando un sorbo a su bebida. ― Lo mismo para ti, Naruto, ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen?

El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros. ― No es como si no lo haga, simplemente necesito beber una gran cantidad antes de quedar en el estado de ella.-Explicó, apuntando con su barbilla hacia la dormida chica. ― Supongo que solo soy buen bebedor.

― Je, mi Teigu elimina las toxinas del alcohol, incluso sin activarlo, puedo beber sin preocuparme.-Respondió Leone. ― Aunque así es aburrido, por lo que controlo la cantidad de "eliminación" que hace.-Dijo, estaba sentada cruzada de piernas al lado del peli verde.

― ¿Tú no bebes, Sheele-san?-Preguntó Naruto, viendo que la peli morada estaba leyendo unos libros.

― Gracias, pero no.-Rechazó cortésmente la chica. ― Soy más o menos como Mine, no soporto bien el sake.

― La última vez, agitó [**Extase**] para todos lados y terminó cortando la mesa en dos.-Las risas resonaron, avergonzando a Sheele.

― ¡E-E-Eso sólo ocurrió una vez!-La peli morada se apresuró a explicar. ― ¡Cielos, Mine!, ¡creí que estabas dormida!

La nombrada se enderezó, moviendo su cuello para calmar el dolor de haberse dormido en una mala posición. ― Ya descansé lo suficiente, dentro de unas horas tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo la peli rosa.

― No será necesario.-Habló Najeda, entrando a la sala. ― Bulat y Akame ya partieron a la hacía capital, ellos harán el trabajo principal, quiero que tú y Sheele controlen los movimientos de este Noble.-Ordenó, tirando en la mesa unos papeles. ―Es un nuevo pedido.

― Meh, como quieras.-Dijo Mine, leyendo los papeles. ― ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora o lo hagamos durante el día?

Najeda se sentó en una silla, al lado de Sheele. ― Ustedes deciden el horario, pero deben confirmar la información y actuar en un plazo de 4 días a partir de ahora.-Explicó. ―Nos han pagado una buena cantidad de Oro por esto.

― No tengo problemas en ir ahora.-Habló la dueña de [**Extase**], levantando su mano derecha. ― Además, creo que sería lo correcto hacerlo de noche, tendríamos más libertad para movernos.

Mine asintió. ― Muy bien, vámonos entonces.-Contestó, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su Teigu. ― Vigilaremos dos días, si la información es cierta, lo eliminaremos al tercer día.

― Volveremos cuando amanezca, no nos esperen.-Dijo Sheele, con su Teigu colgada en su espalda, saliendo del lugar junto con Mine. ― Nos vemos.

La peli plata asintió. ― Está bien, tengan cuidado.-Respondió, los demás también se despidieron. ― Lubbock, tú también prepárate, iremos a la sede del Ejército Revolucionario para discutir algunas cosas.-El peli verde asintió.

― Entendido, después de eso, la llevaré a cenar.-Dijo con un semblante totalmente serio, poniéndose de pie.

― Me niego.

― ¡Gaah!-Exclamó Lubbock, quedándose de piedra ante el inmediato rechazo. ― ¡Vamos, una simple cena no le hará daño!-Gritó, pero fue ignorado por su líder.

En cambio, Najeda se centró en los rubios restantes ― Ambos deben proteger esta base mientras no estamos.-Dijo la peli plata, encendiendo un cigarrillo. ― Naruto, seré directa contigo…

― El Ejército Revolucionario quiere matarme.-Interrumpió el ojiazul, tensando a Lubbock y a Leone pero no a Najeda. ― Lo sé, también el Imperio, o mejor dicho Honest, quiere hacerlo.-Explicó, poniendo una mano en su abdomen.―Entendible, es decir, ¿Quién confiaría en un sujeto que tiene una bestia toda poderosa en su interior?

― Sí, pero no es exactamente ese el motivo.-Contestó la ex-General inhalando profundamente el tabaco para luego, de unos segundos, expulsarlo. ― Hay espías en el Imperio que han estado vigilándote desde hace mucho tiempo, más aún después de que Esdeath decidió entrenarte.

Naruto tragó el resto de su bebida de un solo trago. ― En pocas palabras, les molesta que me haga fuerte.-Dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. ― Yo no pertenezco al ejercito Imperial, se perfectamente que Leone y Lubbock son miembros de Night Raid y no le he dicho a Esdeath-sama.-El Uzumaki se inclinó hacia delante, mirando fijamente a Najeda.

― Solamente eso me da un pase directo a la cámara de torturas, sin contar con que les he ayudado al convencer a 2 Generales para que se unan a la rebelión.-Continuó, recordando las acaloradas discusiones que tuvo con Naikado y Hemi. ― Así que; ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

Najeda frunció el ceño. ― Debes entender, las preocupaciones de que estés del lado de la general más mortífera del Imperio son muchas.-Replicó la mujer. ― Tú participación en la guerra contra el Imperio podría marcar nuestra victoria o sellar nuestra derrota.

― Tch, puro montón de mierda.-Dijo Naruto, volviendo a recostarse en el sillón. ― Yo no pedí esto, jamás tuve la intención de participar en este conflicto.-El rubio soltó un cansado suspiro. ―No soy una mala persona, trabajo duro para vivir y no he tenido problemas con nadie, ¿para qué debería mandar todo al carajo?

― Por un país mejor, una vida mejor, para ti y todos.-Respondió la peli plata. ― Sé que no eres estúpido, sabes perfectamente como están las cosas y también sé que **no te gusta**, por eso es que no te uniste al ejército personal de Esdeath cuando ella te lo ofreció.

Al ver que el rubio no replicó, Najeda siguió hablando. ― Podemos marcar la diferencia, podemos cambiar las cosas, y tú puedes ayudarnos a hacerlo.-La ex-General tiró su cigarrillo, ya que lo había terminado. ― Somos pocos pero estamos reuniendo fuerzas velozmente, cuando tengamos las suficientes, asaltaremos la capital.

Najeda se puso de pie. ― Permanecer en el Imperio y luchar por ellos, por la corrupción, muerte y esclavitud, o luchar a nuestro lado, para lograr la paz y un lugar mejor donde vivir.-Dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala. ― Es tú elección, pero cuando llegue el día, debes estar preparado.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, viendo como Najeda y Lubbock se marchaban. ― _Todos mis contenedores han sufrido desgracias, tú no eres la excepción, chico_.-Dijo el zorro, extrañamente serio. ― _El sufrimiento se ha adueñado de ti desde el momento en que me sellaron en tú interior, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo._

― _Pero_.-Agregó el Kyūbi. ― _Gracias a eso, e independientemente de lo que elijas, te concederé todo el poder para hacer lo que se te plazca_.-Naruto prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa de la bestia. ― _El poder ahora es tuyo_.-Naruto se contagió de esa sonrisa, un poco más tranquilo.

―" ¿Quien diría que eres del tipo "animador?".-Pensó con burla, mientras se ponía de pie. ― ¡Najeda-san!-Gritó, sobresaltando a los 3 miembros de Night Raid, ya que Leone había decido dejarlo solo para que pensara. ― En el Imperio se puede elegir 3 opciones; corromperse, callarse.-Explicó mientras levantaba 3 dedos. ― O ir a la guerra contra esa corrupción

Najeda sonrió, satisfecha en la dirección en la que iba la conversación.― Ya veo, ¿entonces cuál es tu elección?-Naruto le regresó la sonrisa a la peli plata.

― ¿Qué no es obvio?, Aunque me siento muy tentado en luchar contra personas tan poderosas como lo son en Night Raid, prefiero colaborar con ellos.-Contestó, acercándose a la mujer para luego extender su mano derecha.― Tienes un trato, me uniré a ustedes.

― Excelente decisión, ahora que estas con nosotros, me haces muy feliz.-Dijo Najeda apretando la mano del chico, sellando el acuerdo y alarmando a Lubbock. ― Le he ganado la apuesta a Mine, ahora ella me debe 20 monedas de Oro.

― ¡Uff!-Exclamó el peli verde, aliviado de la aclaración. ― Sí, sí, sí, yo también estoy feliz.-Dijo, apartando a Naruto de su líder.― Ahora deberíamos irnos, ¿no es así, Najeda-san?

― Oh, sí, casi lo olvido.-Contestó la peli plata, volviendo a caminar. ―Supongo que tengo otra buena noticia que notificarles.-Comentó distraídamente, seguido por su subordinado.

― ¿…?-Naruto ladeó su cabeza en clara confusión al ver como Lubbock le hacía una seña, indicando que lo vigilaría. ― ¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó a Leone, quien se encogió de hombros.

― Le gusta la Jefa.-Respondió tranquilamente.

― ¿Y?, a mi también me gusta, es una buena persona, y no por eso voy amenazando a cualquiera que hable con ella.-Dijo el rubio.

Leone negó con la cabeza. ― No, **realmente le gusta la Jefa**.-Explicó, enfatizando sus palabras. Naruto permaneció en silencio, procesando la información recibida.

― Oh, oh, ¡ohh!-Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que ella quería decir. ― ¡Vaya, no me esperaba eso de Lubbock!, digo, el tipo prácticamente se enamora de cualquier chica linda que pase por ahí.

Leone sonrió. ―Quizás, pero supongo que es natural, Lubbock es subordinado de Najeda desde que ambos servían al Imperio, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos.-Dijo para luego mirar al rubio con el ceño fruncido. ― Algo así como tú y Esdeath.

― Pfff.-Replicó Naruto, agitando su mano con desdén. ― No conoces a Esdeath-sama, ella no tiene amigos ni amantes, solo existen subordinados leales debido al miedo, además de sus "mascotas y juguetes".-Dijo, teniendo un semblante serio. El había sido testigo de todas esas personas que terminaban en las garras de Esdeath para ser torturados. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, no importaba cuales sean, todos ellos terminaban rotos física y mentalmente, convirtiéndose en solo sombras de lo que eran.

― _Muy tarde para arrepentirse_.-Habló el Kyūbi. ― _Y si ella llega a capturarte, estaré encantado ante todo lo que te hará._

― "Cállate, zorro de mierda".-Respondió Naruto, suprimiendo el miedo que amenazaba con salir. ― "Esdeath-sama tardará un tiempo en derrotar a las Tierras del Norte, cuando vuelva a la capital, ya me habré vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte".

Un golpe en su hombro derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ― Deja de estar soñando despierto, vamos a patrullar la zona unos minutos.-Dijo Leone, estirándose un poco. ― Después, sigamos bebiendo sake.

― Ughh, se me caerá el hígado si continuó bebiendo contigo.-Leone le dio un empujón al rubio y ambos estallaron a carcajadas, comenzando a caminar para hacer la vigilancia.

―**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**―

Esdeath levantó su mano derecha y cerró el puño, al instante, las tropas que estaban detrás de ella se detuvieron. ― Reporte.-Ordenó bajando su mano al ver llegar a los Jinetes de exploración.

― General Esdeath, las primeras defensas saben que venimos y pretenden enfrentarse a nosotros lo antes posible.-Informó uno de los Jinetes. ― Ellos vienen y muy rápido

La comandante asintió. ― Hubiera preferido explorar un poco más el terrero, pero si tanto desean pelear, no les decepcionaremos.-Dijo para luego girar su cabeza. ― ¡Toquen a rebato!-Gritó.

Una vez más, sus soldados obedecieron al instante. Los cuernos resonaron y las líneas del ejército se desplegaron, adoptando una formación de combate. El ejército de Esdeath, quienes eran leales exclusivamente a ella, eran varios miles, los Jinetes acorazados y la Infantería era una vista intimidante.

Entonces, tal y como había dicho el explorador, las primeras filas de defensores de las Tierras del Norte aparecieron en el horizonte. Sin dudarlo, cada uno de ellos lanzando un profundo grito de guerra, cargaron. ― ¡Arqueros!-Volvió a gritar Esdeath, levantando su mano izquierda.

Más de dos mil Soldados apuntaron al cielo. La General mantuvo su mano levantada, esperando pacientemente, los defensores acortaban la distancia más y más. Finalmente, ella bajo su mano. Las flechas volaron a gran velocidad, cubriendo el sol por breves instantes antes de caer en picada sobre sus objetivos.

― ¡AAAH!-Gritó uno de los Soldados enemigos para luego caer, con una flecha en el pecho, muerto. Muchos más lo acompañaron segundos después, la primera fila cayó casi hasta el último guerrero, algunos tenían tantas flechas incrustadas que casi no tocaban el suelo.

Los Arqueros, sin inmutarse ante la cantidad de cuerpos derrumbándose, volvieron a prepararse con una precisión casi mecánica. ― ¡Una vez más!-Ordenó Esdeath. De nuevo, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los defensores, pero con una ligera diferencia. Ellos habían levantado escudos, los que tuvieron tiempo, y formaron rápidamente una fila mucho más ordenada con los soldados que llegaban atrás, ralentizando su avance.

Justo como esperaba Esdeath. ― ¡Arqueros a la retaguardia, disparen a sus líneas traseras!, ¡Lanceros e Infantería, a mi señal, listos para cargar!- Los Lanceros espolearon sus monturas y fueron a posicionarse junto a su comandante, que también montaba un caballo. La Infantería rápidamente los siguió mientras que los Arqueros retrocedían, preparando otra carga.

Esdeath desenvaino su sable y lo sostuvo en lo alto, los Lanceros se tensaron. Ella bajó su arma, los cuernos volvieron a resonar y los Arqueros dispararon. El contingente de tropas Imperiales cargó contra los defensores, rugiendo desafiantes. Fue una coordinación perfecta ya que cuando llegaron los Lanceros, las flechas azotaron contra la primera fila enemiga, que se distrajo por la carga, diezmándolos con gran rapidez. La vanguardia se desorganizó momentáneamente, cosa aprovechada por los Soldados Imperiales.

La rapidez de los caballos permitió que las lanzas se clavaran profundamente en sus objetivos, a pesar de que estos estaban cubiertos por armaduras, siendo levantados con violencia. La pura fuerza de la carga hizo retroceder a los defensores, los caballos de los Imperiales ayudaban a sus jinetes al golpear y pisotear a los que estaban apiñados entre ellos. Los Soldados a pie no perdieron tiempo y se unieron desde atrás, llenando rápidamente los huecos y atacando a todo aquel que no fuera uno de los suyos, siendo apoyados por Arqueros que seguían descargando flechas sobre la fila más alejada del combate.

Los Jinetes habían dejado de lado sus lanzas y desenvainados sus armas, comenzando a luchar. Otra línea de Jinetes, Esdeath entre ellos, seguía esperando. La mirada de la General se movía de un sitio a otro, estudiando la situación, en busca de los puntos débiles. ―"Ahí".-Pensó al ver como más tropas de defensores venían desde la retaguardia. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y levantó su mano derecha, apuntando al cielo. El suelo se rompió ante el ejército enemigo que llegaba, una explosión de tierra, rocas y hielo sacudió a los guerreros.

Muchos volaron varios metros por el aire, otros quedaron sepultados por toneladas de rocas y tierra, mientras que los restantes fueron empalados por los largos fragmentos de hielo. Un enorme pilar de hielo surgió entre la tierra, para luego caer sobre los defensores, aplastando y destrozando a los Soldados enemigos como si fueran simples ramas.

La masa se detuvo, haciendo que muchos chocaran. Los Arqueros aprovecharon y lanzaron otra descarga contra los impactados defensores. Cayeron decenas, aumentando el desconcierto. ― ¡Avancen!-Gritó Esdeath. ― ¡No permitan que se reagrupen!-Ordenó mientras iba a la carga, acompañada por los demás Jinetes.

Ella y los Jinetes chocaron contra las paralizadas tropas enemigas. Esdeath rebanó a un Soldado con su sable, para luego girar su arma y decapitar a otro mientras que su semental negro aplastaba a un tercer Soldado. Agitó su mano izquierda, enviando una ráfaga de fragmentos de hielo que terminaron enterrándose en la carne de sus víctimas, más de 10 Soldados cayeron.

Se fueron alzando los gritos a medida que los defensores se veían obligados a retroceder. Las tropas de Esdeath aplastaban cabezas, perforaban pechos y cortaban extremidades. Los Jinetes saltaban por encima de la refriega y luego caían sobre la muchedumbre enemiga, moviendo sus armas de un lado a otro mientras que las flechas seguían lloviendo sobre los defensores.

Un cuerno sonó sobre el ruido, seguido de una potente voz. ― ¡Retrocedan!-Gritó el aparente líder del ejército enemigo, recorriendo el lugar, montando a caballo. ―¡El flanco izquierdo ha caído, retroce..!-Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por un fragmento de hielo que atravesó su garganta.

Ahora sin nadie al mando, aquella parte de los defensores se desorganizó totalmente. Los Imperiales avanzaban, mas filas enemigas caían. Esto solamente duró unos minutos, ya que rápidamente comenzaron a retroceder. Esdeath asintió satisfecha para luego girar su cabeza y hacer un gesto con su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su ejército.

Una vez más los cuernos sonaron, indicando a las tropas Imperiales que se detuvieran. Ninguno se atrevió a desafiar la orden y dejaron de avanzar, comenzando a reagrupar sus filas. La General contempló el campo de batalla y se mostró complacida. Sus tropas ahora se extendían por el nuevo terreno adquirido e incluso más allá donde había comenzado la resistencia.

― ¡Excelente trabajo, cumplieron y superaron mis altas expectativas con gran eficiencia!-Gritó Esdeath, sonriéndole a sus tropas. Los soldados vitorearon y aplaudieron, su moral estaba en las nubes. ― ¡Aunque todavía falta mucho para llegar a la capital de las Tierras del Norte!-Continuó, los soldados rápidamente guardaron silencio.

― ¡Por eso descansáremos hoy, mañana continuaremos nuestro camino hacia la victoria!-Gritó, los rugidos y aplausos volvieron a sonar, ella permitiría que celebraran, se lo habían ganado.

―Esdeath-sama.-Dijo alguien, ella giró su cabeza y vio a un hombre mientras este se baja de su caballo y se arrodillaba con una mano en el pecho. ― Ya hemos terminado con el flanco izquierdo con un mínimo de bajas, la primera línea defensiva fue rechazada en su totalidad y Daidara, Nyau y yo hemos hecho retroceder al flanco derecho.-Informó

― Han hecho un buen trabajo, Liver, descansen, ya que mañana seguiremos avanzando-Respondió la peli celeste.

― Agradezco su elogio.-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. ―Con su permiso, traeré a los demás.-Esdeath asintió, Liver hizo una reverencia, montó una vez más su caballo y se marchó.

― Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que salimos de la capital, y ya hemos obtenido una buena victoria con pocas bajas.-Murmuró Esdeath, para después sonreír. ― Realmente deseo ver que tan fuerte eres, Numa Seika.

―**Fin del capítulo.** ―

¡Hola y gracias por leer!, nuevamente no me fue posible extender un poco más el capítulo. Aunque está bien, ¿no?, es decir, los primeros capítulos serian la "introducción".

Claro, después me tomaré el tiempo necesario para, tener ideas, y escribir una cantidad… "aceptable" de palabras para los siguientes capítulos. Me siento un tanto insatisfecho como resultó el pequeño enfrentamiento de Naruto vs Bulat, Leone y Sheele, miraré Animes Shonen para inspirarme y mejorar más xD.

Los próximos… 2 capítulos (?), serán antes del inicio del Manga de Akame Ga Kill, después de eso, continuará la historia original con la llegada de Tatsumi y los posteriores sucesos.**Como por ejemplo, la casi completa aniquilación de todos personajes que me gustaron, mierda, ese tipo tiene mucha mala suerte**.

Eso sí, como todo fic crossover inventado por alguien con demasiado tiempo libre, naturalmente las cosas cambiaran. El pasado de Naruto se explicará más un poco más adelante, también el hecho de cómo conoció a Esdeath. Eso sería todo, veremos que se me ocurre para el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Aclaraciones: Akame Ga Kill y Naruto no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados para sus respectivos dueños.**

**Personaje hablando/pensado****: **―Tengo hambre/"Tengo hambre".

**Kyubi hablando/pensando:** ―_Tengo hambre_/ "_Tengo hambre"_.

**Teigu-"Carta de Triunfo": [Incursio]- [Mahapadma].**

―**Comencemos**―

Esdeath vio como la postura de Naruto cambiaba, inconscientemente desde su punto de vista, a una pose de combate. Hombros rectos, barbilla alta y agresiva, manos levantadas. ―Aquí viene.-Murmuró la General.

―Entréname.-Dijo el rubio. Ella lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos de hielo no reflejaban ira o desagrado, ella lo estaba evaluando. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada, toda su vida fue constantemente probado, juzgado y criticado. Ser examinado no era una nueva experiencia para él.

Pero está era diferente, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. ―"Tal vez así sea".-Pensó sombríamente. Esdeath no toleraba tontos, y sin embargo, Naruto sabía que se había estado comportando como uno ante ella desde que se conocieron.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio, habló.―Lo de tener aprendices es una cuestión delicada.-Dijo la General.―Un maestro debe encontrar a un pupilo adecuado, uno que sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

― Soy fuerte.-Replicó Naruto. ― Dieciocho soldados de la Guardia Imperial derrotados son la prueba de ello.

―Lo sé.-Dijo Esdeath. ―Pero, ¿de verdad deseo hacerte más fuerte?-Preguntó mirando por la ventana, de su habitación en el palacio, hacia la ciudad. Prácticamente podía ver casi todos los edificios de la capital. ―Ahora formamos una agradable compañía en la que tú sabes cuál es tú lugar.-Ella volvió a mirarlo.

―Pero si te hiciera mi aprendiz, si te sumergiera en un intenso entrenamiento para liberar todo el oscuro poder de tú interior, te ahogarías en el o te harías mucho más fuerte.-La peli celeste sonrió. ―Ninguna de las dos opciones me atraen por ahora. Ya ardes con mucha luz, Naruto, odiaría tener que apagarte.

― ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?, ¿Qué daño hay en enseñarme a…

―Me traicionarías.-Interrumpió la General, bajado el tono de voz. ―Yo he aprendido cuáles son los límites de mi ambición, tú no, y eso es lo que te hace peligroso.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. ― ¿En serio?, ¿de verdad crees que yo me rebelaría?-Esdeath se encogió de hombros.

―Al principio no, pero llegaría un día en que estarías en desacuerdo con mis decisiones.-Ella se cruzó de brazos. ―Empezarías a pensar cuanto mejorarían las cosas para ti de no contenerte mi mano. De hecho, ahora estás en desacuerdo con algunas de mis decisiones, pero no te atreves a desobedecerme.

Nuevamente, ambos quedaron en un tenso silencio. Al darse cuenta de ello, Naruto se puso pálido. ―Por supuesto que no.-Aseguró. Esdeath asintió, como si hubiera estado esperando la confirmación, y se sentó en uno de sus sillones y cruzó sus piernas. No se molestó en interrumpir al rubio, notando como este la comía con la mirada, lo dejó contemplar lo que nunca iba a poder tener.

―Honestamente.-Habló la General, sacando a Naruto de su estupor. ―Yo podría convertirte en el hombre más temido en todo el Imperio, pero yo tendría que mantenerte humilde.-Movió sus piernas para acomodarse, lentamente para que él se deleitara un poco más, notando satisfactoriamente como el tragaba saliva. ―Tendría que provocarte, pincharte y hacerte daño para mantenerte en tú sitio.-Ella volvió a sonreír, la idea le agradó.

―No me consideras digno.

Esdeath alzó una ceja. ―No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?

― ¿Es por los solados?, ¿debí matarlos?-Pensó en voz alta, comenzando a ir y venir enfrente de ella. ―Yo solo seguía tus ordenes, pero igual ésa era la prueba.-Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y se detuvo. ―Debí mostrar más iniciativa, eso era lo que tú esperabas, no necesitas a un… sirviente. Ya tienes a muchos, necesitas algo más.

Esdeath soltó una pequeña risa, divertida, ante las idas y vueltas de Naruto. ―Estuviste mejor de lo esperado, pero se puede mejorar.-Dijo, deteniendo al rubio y haciendo que él la mirara. ― No creo que estés listo para que yo te entrene, aún no, pero te ayudaré a mejorar.

―**Base de Night Raid**―

Naruto se despertó, se levantó perezosamente de su cama y salió de su habitación. Vagó un rato por el lugar hasta que se detuvo frente a un reloj, marcando que faltaba al menos una hora antes de que amanezca.― ¿Para qué me estabas mostrando eso?-Susurró para no despertar a nadie, y porque todavía seguía somnoliento. ― ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora?

―_Idiota.-_Dijo la voz en su cabeza. ―_Mientras que tú te relajas aquí_, _tú General está en una campaña de conquista_, _y ambos sabemos que ella tendrá éxito_.-Naruto tuvo que asentir, dos semanas y media habían pasado desde que se unió a Night Raid y hasta ahora solamente había hecho unas pocas misiones de asesinato.

Pero estas requerían unos requisitos; el reconocimiento de su objetivo u objetivos, vigilancia, infiltración, un absoluto sigilo y en muy pocos casos (normalmente sus víctimas no se esperaban ser atacados y no representaban amenazas para ellos) combate. ―_Si un arma no se cuida adecuadamente_, _esta se oxidará_

―Lo sé.-Respondió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. ―Sé que he estado descuidando un poco mi entrenamiento, hoy volveré a reanudarlo.

La bestia gruñó de aprobación por la respuesta. ―_Bien, ahora, pregúntale a esa mocosa que quiere_.-Naruto parpadeó un par de veces para luego darse la vuelta.

―" ¿A-Akame?".-Pensó, confundido, al ver a la chica. ―" ¿En qué momento…?

―_Desde que te levantaste y cómo estoy sellado dentro de ti, me siento observado.-_Dijo el Kyūbi.―_Comienza a irritarme_.-Akame estaba parada detrás (aunque ahora estaba en enfrente) del Uzumaki, mirándolo con su típica expresión, aunque había un ligero brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

―Hey…-Dijo Naruto algo incómodo ya que, de todos en Night Raid, con quien menos hablaba era Akame. ―Ah… no estaba hablando sólo.-Trató de explicar mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Akame asintió. ―Era con tú demonio, lo sé, no es la primera vez que veo algo así.-Respondió con voz monótona. ―Te he oído quejarte en tú cuarto.-Ella guardó silencio un momento. ―Mala noche, supongo.

―Sueños malos.-Corrigió Naruto. ―Aunque por lo general son pesadillas.-Murmuró, tanto para si como para la chica. Agitó la cabeza para volver a centrarse en ella. ― ¿Necesitas algo?

―Puedo ayudarte a entrenar.-Contestó la pelinegra. ―Al menos sobre cómo usar una espada, no durarás mucho solamente peleando con tus puños.-Advirtió

―Sí, ya he pensado en esa posibilidad.-Dijo Naruto, para después sonreír. ―Gracias, me ayudarías mucho.

Akame volvió a asentir. ―Muy bien, vamos afuera para comenzar.-Dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, alarmando al rubio.

― ¿Eh?, ¿ahora mismo?-Preguntó Naruto, siguiéndola. ― ¡Pero son las 5 a.m.!

―Ambos estamos despiertos y tú aceptaste mi ayuda.-Replicó Akame, sin dejar de caminar. ―No le veo el problema.-El Uzumaki suspiró resignadamente, maldiciendo internamente al zorro por haberlo despertado tan temprano.

―**1 hora más tarde**―

―Arriba.-Ordenó Akame, dirigiendo un golpe a la cabeza del rubio. Las espadas de madera chocaron con fuerza cuando Naruto la detuvo. ―Izquierda.-Volvió a indicar, agitando su arma. La espada del Uzumaki se movió rápidamente para detenerla.―Derecha.-Siguió.

Y luego "Abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda" otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Akame avanzaba y Naruto retrocedía mientras bloqueaba los golpes. ―Estocada.-Avisó Akame seguido por ataque, Naruto se apartó a un costado, desvió el arma y contraatacó con un corte al hombro.

Casi la tocó, casi, ya que le rozó el hombro. Akame había desviado la espada con el dorso de su mano. ―Izquierda.-Habló Akame. ―Abajo.-Su espada era un borrón, y el área frente a la base de Night Raid resonaba con sonido de la maderas al chocar.―Izquierda, izquierda, abajo, derecha, arriba, izquierda, abajo, derecha.

La hoja de madera alcanzó al rubio en las costillas del lado izquierdo. ― ¡Ay!-Gritó Naruto, soltando el arma debido al dolor y la sorpresa del golpe inesperado. ― ¡Maldición!

―Estás muerto.-Declaró Akame mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Dijiste derecha y me atacaste por la izquierda.-Protestó el rubio.

―Exacto y ahora estás muerto.

― ¡Mentiste!

―Mis palabras mintieron, mis ojos y brazo decían lo contrario.-Replicó Akame, manteniendo su tono de voz inexpresivo.―Pero no prestaste atención y por eso estás muerto.

― ¡Si estaba mirando!-Gritó Naruto, señalándola acusadoramente. ― ¡No dejé de mirarte ni un instante!, ¡y deja de decir que estoy muerto!

―Mirar y prestar atención no es lo mismo.-Dijo Akame para después sonreír levemente.―Chico muerto.

―Bah.-Dijo Naruto mientras apartaba la mirada. ―Supongo que tienes razón.-Admitió para después levantar su camiseta y mirar el lugar donde recibió el golpe. ―Seguramente me saldrá un moretón.

―Nada grave.-Comentó Akame, viendo la extraña marca en el abdomen del rubio. ―Aprendes rápido, en poco tiempo has podido saber cómo se sostiene una espada adecuadamente y memorizaste la mayoría de los movimientos básicos.

Naruto volvió a bajar su camiseta. ―Soy del tipo que aprende de la práctica, nunca me he molestado en las explicaciones.-Contestó mientras volvía a levantar la espada de madera. ―Entonces… ¿Entrenamos un poco más?-Akame asintió mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

―**En algún lugar del Imperio**―

―Ah, Najeda.-Saludó un hombre al ver entrar a la peli plata, sonriendo. ―Tan puntual como siempre, no has cambiado.-Najeda le regresó la sonrisa al viejo hombre. Era alto tenía el cabello largo, de color blanco, atado en una cola de caballo.

―Lo mismo digo yo, Jiraiya-sama.-Respondió la líder de Night Raid sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio donde estaba sentado Jiraiya. ―Por favor, trata de ser rápido con lo que tienes que decirme, esta zona no es muy segura y no cuento con mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya asintió, cambiando su semblante amable a uno serio. ―Lo sé, y te agradezco que hayas podido venir, otro día charlaremos más amistosamente.-Él se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante. ―Dime, niña, ¿Naruto ya se ha transformando?, ¿ya utiliza el poder del zorro?

― ¿Transformando?-Preguntó Najeda, parpadeando un par de veces. ― ¿Te refieres a ese manto rojo?-Jiraiya suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

―Entonces ya lo ha hecho.-Murmuró, para luego volver a mirar a la ex-General. ―No sé hasta qué punto usa el poder, pero tienes que evitar que siga usándolo.-Dijo el peliblanco. ―Hay algo que debes saber sobre la bestia peligrosa que tiene sellado en su interior, el Kyūbi lo hizo voluntariamente.

― ¿Aceptó ser sellado en un humano?-Dijo Najeda, incrédula. ― ¿Pero cómo?, sé que algunas bestias tienes cierto grado de inteligencia pero…

―Esta bestia es muy inteligente, como no tienes idea.-Interrumpió Jiraiya. ―Según cuenta la leyenda, cuando el Primer Emperador ordenó crear las Teigus hace mil años, las bestias peligrosas más fuertes comenzaron a ser cazadas. Muchas de gran nivel fueron capturas y convertías en armas, para evitar terminar igual, esta bestia hizo un pacto con un clan humano; los Uzumakis.

―No conozco mucho la historia, lo poco que se es debido a que conocía a la madre de Naruto.-Continuó Jiraiya, sirviéndose un vaso de sake, para después vaciarlo de un solo trago. ―Kushina, la madre del chico, me dijo que el Kyūbi ha estado en su familia desde aquel día, siendo sus portadores.

Guardó silencio un momento, dejando que Najeda procesara la información. Al ver que esta asentía, prosiguió. ―Todos los portadores del zorro, los famosos Jinchūrikis, tenían un gran poder, eran muy respetados y temidos. Pero, cuanto más poder usaban, más salvajes y sedientos de sangre se volvían. Terminaban siendo corrompidos por el zorro.

― ¿Crees que Naruto terminará igual?-Preguntó la mujer, luego de un momento de silencio. ―Él se ha mostrado normal, no hay nada fuera de lo común.

―Entonces todavía no han comenzado los efectos.-Murmuró Jiraiya para luego negar con la cabeza. ―Escucha niña, como te dije, debes prohibirle el uso de ese poder. Yo reforcé ese sello, pero por cada cola que él libere, su mente se irá consumiendo en la ira y el odio, al final no será muy diferente a una de esas bestias.

Él se llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho, desabrochó la camisa blanca que tenía y le mostró una gran y profunda cicatriz que tenía allí. ―Ya lo he experimentado hace algunos años atrás, él destruyó medio pueblo donde vivíamos y casi me mata.-Explicó el hombre. ―No le digas sobre esta reunión, me temo que ambos no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo y estamos en malos términos.-Dijo, sonriendo amargamente.

Najeda asintió .―Gracias por la información, pero estoy algo molesta, Naruto no nos dijo nada de esto cuando se unió a Night Raid.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Jiraiya soltó un largo suspiro.

―Asesinó a muchas personas ese día, incluido su padre, es natural que evite hablar de ese tema.-Respondió el peliblanco.―Gracias por venir, Najeda, sé que corres muchos riesgos al hacerlo, pero era algo muy necesario.

―Nos vemos, Jiraiya-sama, solamente espero que sean en situaciones menos tensas.-Dijo la mujer, volviendo a cubrirse con una capa y comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada. ―Le contaré sobre lo que he averiguado, sin decirle que fuiste tú quien me lo dijo. Pero al final, si usa o no el poder, será la decisión del chico.-Advirtió para luego salir de la oficina.

Jiraiya observó la puerta en silencio, antes de volver a servirse otro vaso con su sake. ―Espero que haga lo correcto, o de lo contrario no habrá un Imperio que restaurar.-Murmuró, luego de vaciar el vaso de un trago, para después sonreír. ―Rayos, Najeda se ha vuelto sexy con el paso de tiempo.

La líder de Night Raid tuvo un inexplicable escalofrió.

― **Base de Night Raid**―

Naruto estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos en vertical con una sola mano, ya llevaba media hora ejercitándose y comenzaba a cansarse. 3 horas de entrenamiento seguidos, gracias a Akame, agotaban a cualquiera. Decidió seguir un poco más cuando oyó unos pasos que venían hacia él.

― Leone, ¿conseguiste un trabajo para mí?-Preguntó sin detener su ejercicio. Leone apareció, al revés desde su perspectiva, y lo miró alzando una ceja.

―Tal vez.-Respondió ella, acercándose hasta quedar enfrente al rubio. ―Probemos con un poco más de peso.-La chica lo sujetó de los pies y comenzó a transferir su peso a sus propias manos, doblando las rodillas y apoyándose en el movimiento.

Naruto gruño. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio antes de volver a enderezarse y poder hacer otra flexión. ―Uhhhggg.-Protestó, le temblaban las piernas pero continuó, negándose a rendirse.― ¿Y bien?-Leone sonrió, con su corta melena rubia cayéndole sobre el rostro.

―Hay un trabajo está noche en la capital, pero tú vienes conmigo, es contra un oficial del ejército imperial.-Le informó.

― ¿Juntos?-Gruño mientras se esforzaba por hacer una flexión más. ―No creo que haga falta, sé que acostumbran a ir en pareja, pero hasta ahora me ha ido bien solo.-La rubia puso más peso en sus manos. Si Naruto hubiera usado el poder del zorro, fácilmente ella podría pararse sobre los pies de él.

Pero el objetivo era reforzar sus músculos y fuerza, por lo que no lo usaría en está ocasión. Sus brazos le ardieron cuando bajó de nuevo. De repente, Leone puso casi todo su peso sobre los pies de él por un momento. Naruto soltó un quejido, similar a un sonido de asfixia.

― Lo reconozco, pero esta vez no irás solo.-Dijo ella, reduciendo la presión.―Nuestro objetivo tiene un buen ojo para las mujeres, no creo que le interese un chico musculoso.-Explicó. ―Si ese fuera el caso, enviaríamos a Bulat.

―En eso tienes razón, supongo.-Una vez más, ella aumentó el peso sobre él. ― ¿Umm?, Leone…

―Y por lo general, siempre está rodeado por unos cuantos subordinados.-Leone lo ignoró. ―Es un trabajo sutil, no ir al ataque contra cualquiera que se ponga enfrente, algo sobre lo que todavía no acostumbras.

―Ya veo, Leone… uhhgg… realmente deberías…-Ella lo soltó, para luego darle un pequeño empujón. Con un grito, Naruto se desplomó. ―Ay…eso dolió.

Leone se cruzó de brazos. ―Creo que te hace falta más práctica.

―Pfff, solo te gusta verme.-Dijo él mientras se reacomodaba.

―Nunca dije lo contrarió.-Respondió la chica.

―Podrías hacer más que mirar.-Replicó él, sonriéndole. Por un momento ella no respondió, y Naruto se puso nervioso al pensar que ella estaba considerando su fanfarronada. Entonces Leone puso los ojos en blanco.

―Hablando de eso, y sabiendo que el tipo es un mujeriego, tendremos que ponerle un cebo.

Al rubio le tomó un segundo imaginar a que se refería.― ¿Te refieres… a ti misma?-Preguntó, para después darse cuenta de que podría haber sonado como un insulto. ―Porque, bueno, ya sabes… ¿es prudente?-Dijo luego de tartamudear un poco.

Leone asintió. ―Aunque no lo creas, es algo que me gusta hacer.-Admitió. ―Tengo dos formas; una contra presas sofisticadas o que quieren ser discretos y a otra de forma más directa, que es una invitación obvia.-Explicó. ―Mine se niega a realizar estos trabajos, Akame y Sheele no puede ir a la capital, así que siempre me encargo de esto.

―Entiendo.-Respondió el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella lo miró fijamente sin pestañear. ― ¿Qué?

Leone se burló.―No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando.

―Por supuesto que si.-Replicó Naruto. ―Vamos, apuesto que yo sería muy bueno para este tipo de cosas.-Aseguró con fingida indiferencia.

― ¿Eso crees?

―Claro que sí.-Dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos. Leone lo notó como un gesto inseguro.

―Muy bien, intentémoslo, el que gana se lleva el pago completo de la misión.

―"Mierda".-Pensó Naruto mientras una sensación de pánico crecía en él. Una cosa era los coqueteos verbales de Leone, pero lo que ella estaba proponiendo era totalmente diferente, no estaba física ni mentalmente preparado.

―Muy bien, voy yo primero.-Dijo Leone, descruzando sus brazos, cambió el apoyo de su peso de modo que una cadera quedó ligeramente más alta que la otra. Relajadamente, ella pasó su mano derecha por su cintura, a lo largo de su muslo y luego miró desde debajo de su melena rubia.

Sus labios curvaron en una sonrisa pícara, ella le dirigió un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza e hizo un pequeño guiño. ―Ahora inténtalo tú.-Dijo Leone, dejando caer la pose, la demostración terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Naruto puso ambas manos en alto.

―Me rindo.-Dijo, tenía las mejillas ardiendo. ―"Preferiría una sesión de tortura con Esdeath-sama antes que intentar hacer algo así".-Pensó para luego aclararse la garganta. ―No puedo superar eso, supongo que eres mejor que yo.-Admitió mientras bajaba los brazos.

Ella se rió. ―Por supuesto, y eso que no has visto la forma más directa.-Lo miró de arriba-abajo. ―Todavía.

―No hace falta.-Él se apresuró a decir. ―Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré a darme un buen baño.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba a paso ligero.

―Jeje, lo puse nervioso~.

Esa noche llegaron al lugar donde estaba el oficial y, exactamente 5 minutos después de ingresar al bar, Leone ni siquiera tuvo que usar la invitación directa.

―**Tierras del Norte**―

Esdeath observaba a los necios enemigos que habían encendido hogueras en uno de los tantos campamentos que ellos tenían. Había enviado a varios exploradores por delante para cerciorarse de que iban a tomar desprevenidos a los vigilantes del ejército del Norte. Todos ellos habían regresado e informado lo mismo; había pocos centinelas que vigilaban la zona a esas horas.

Era claro que no se esperaban ningún tipo de ataque. Algo natural, puesto que la mayor parte del ejército Imperial estaba bastante alejado de esa área. Esdeath solo había llevado al Sanjuushi y unas tres docenas de sus mejores soldados. La razón era simple; se estaba aburriendo de enfrentamientos directos.

Las fuerzas del Imperio aplastaban con gran facilidad a los defensores de las tierras del Norte, tener a 4 usuarios de Teigu suponía una gran ventaja. Así que para entretenerse un poco más, Esdeath decidió tomar uno de los puntos estratégicos de Numa Seika, "el Fuerte Norte", para entretenerse un poco más.

―"Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto podrá resistir ese fuerte?".-Pensó la General, vio de reojo que alguien se acercaba y se giró para encararlo.―Nyau, ¿está todo listo?

―Sí, Esdeath-sama, el número de soldados enemigos es el habitual, a juzgar por el número de hogueras.-Informó el rubio.―Las colinas están rodeadas por dos docenas de tus soldados liderados por Daidara, aguardan tus órdenes.

Esdeath asintió. ―Muy bien, dile a Daidara que puede atacar cuando quiera. En cuanto se encuentren combatiendo, Liver irá a apoyarlos por la retaguardia.-El dueño de **Scream** asintió, se volvió y ascendió por la colina en la que se hallaba Daidara.

Solamente pasó un minuto cuando se escucharon unos gritos de guerra escalofriantes. Las tropas de Esdeath acababan de iniciar su ataque. La General se volteó para ver a Liver e indicarle que avanzara. Los soldados del Fuerte Norte fueron tomados completamente desprevenidos.

Liver y el resto de las tropas se sumaron a la refriega. Los defensores no pudieron hacer nada, se veían superados ampliamente en número y fuerza por aquella marea de cuerpos con armaduras. Esdeath observaba desde la distancia, satisfecha por como resultaban las cosas.

Entonces vio como un tonto soldado enemigo cargó contra Daidara, quien estaba empuñando a **[Belvaac]** con una sola mano, gritando algo que no pudo entender debido a la distancia y al ruido del combate. Daidara agitó distraídamente su Teigu. La modesta espada militar se quebró al recibir el impacto de la feroz hacha.

Al igual que el soldado, la armadura que portaba no le ofreció protección alguna ante la poderosa Teigu. El golpe fue tan brutal que el cadáver salió despedido unos metros, un profundo corte subía desde la cadera izquierda hasta la clavícula derecha. Se oyeron unos cuantos gritos más proferidos por los soldados de Esdeath y, poco después, el repiqueteo de armas se detuvo.

Entonces se produjo una pausa y, al instante, unos gritos de triunfo resonaron por todo el lugar. Esdeath miró a su alrededor, la batalla había acabado apenas unos instantes de haber empezado.―Una manera excelente de iniciar.-Observó Liver. ―Puede que algún soldado enemigo haya logrado escapar, podría advertirle al Fuerte Norte de nuestra llegada

―Esperemos que así sea.-Dijo la General, sonriendo. ―Pero por ahora, Liver, ve a traer al resto de mi ejército, es hora de ir por el Fuerte.

―**2 horas más tarde―**

― ¡Numa-dono!-Aquel grito sobresaltó al príncipe y a varios de sus generales, estaban en uno de los campamentos principales, decidiendo que curso seguir debido a las constantes derrotas que habían estado sufriendo desde el inicio del conflicto.

― ¡Numa-dono!-Volvió a repetir el hombre, deteniéndose enfrente de ellos. Iba montado a lomos de un caballo, por lo que obligó a la bestia a detenerse de una forma brusca antes de bajar.

―Capitán, ¿Qué…?-Dijo Numa antes de ser interrumpido.

―Mis exploradores han regresado con noticias recientes.-Dijo el capitán, jadeando por culpa de la, corta pero intensa, cabalgada.―Esdeath… su ejército cambio de dirección bruscamente, según parece, ¡se dirigen al Fuerte Norte!-Todos los presentes se alarmaron ante la información recibida.

―Oh no…-Murmuró el príncipe. Los Generales comenzaron a gritar órdenes a varios jinetes para que enviaran mensajes, todos diciendo que vayan inmediatamente al Fuerte. Pero todos sabían que podrían no llegar a tiempo, habían congregado gran parte de sus ejércitos en el frente, para frenar la avanzada del Imperio.

Debido a la distancia entre ambas fuerzas, aunque los persiguieran, no conseguirían detenerlos. Jamás se esperaron que el Imperio hubiera decidido atacar por el Este de una forma tan repentina. Numa volvió a murmurar.―Esto no… ahora no.

―**En la capital, en el Palacio**―

Honest golpeó con fuerza la mesa, algunos platos de comida saltaron unos centímetros antes de volver a caer en la mesa.―Maldita sea, ¿Cómo que el oficial Isao está muerto?-Preguntó, molesto. El soldado que servía como mensajero tragó saliva, nervioso.

― Así es, señor, lo encontraron muerto en uno de los callejones del bar al que concurría.-El soldado dudo por un instante antes de volver a hablar. ―Fue asfixiado hasta morir, la última vez que lo vieron, estaba con una mujer desconocida.-Explicó mientras sacaba un papel de su uniforme. ―Esto fue encontrado junto al cuerpo, aparentemente fue…

―Night Raid.-Interrumpió el primer ministro, frunciendo el ceño. ―Isao era un buen hombre que me ha servido fielmente.-Murmuró para después darle un bocado a un trozo de carne perfectamente cocinado. ―Durante estos días en los que Esdeath y Budō se han ido, los ataques de esos miserables han aumentado significativamente.

Dio otro bocado, masticando ruidosamente, y comenzó a escribir una carta. El soldado aguardo pacientemente a que terminara. ―Quiero que envíes un mensaje a Esdeath, dile que deje de jugar con esos insectos y termine la guerra en menos de un mes a partir de recibir esto.-Le entregó la carta. ―Dile que el Emperador Makoto lo ordena.

El mensajero volvió a tragar saliva. ―C-Con todo respeto, señor, la General Esdeath no estará complacida de esto… puede que se desquite conmigo si yo le entrego el mensaje.-Dijo mientras guardaba la carta. ―Permítame enviar a otro…

―Ella no te hará nada.-Honest volvió a interrumpir, haciendo un gesto de desdén con su mano. ―Dile que trabajas directamente para mí, eso garantizará tú seguridad.-El mensajero asintió para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.―Bueno, eso creo.-Murmuró después de que se fuera el soldado.

―**Fin del capítulo**―

¡Hola y gracias por leer!, este capítulo iba a ser más largo, mucho, pero gran parte de eso es la pequeña batalla de Esdeath y su ejército, y una que otra escena. Advierto que el siguiente también se centre un poco en eso, en la guerra, pero descuiden, también habrá escenas de Night Raid y Naruto :v.

Y si, como dije antes, las cosas cambiarán. Esdeath regresará antes a la capital y eso resultará complicado para Nigh Raid, Tatsumi hará su ingreso en el siguiente capítulo…tengo unos cuantos planes para eso. Espero no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo, de hecho, me disculpo por la tardanza de este.

**No hay excusas. No tenía inspiración para escribir. ¡Mierda!**

Digo esto porque este crossover lo cambia absolutamente todo y no cambia nada al mismo tiempo. Ya que tarde o temprano habrá muertes dolorosas (tal vez sea dolor emocional… pero garantizo que será dolor físico) y situaciones inesperadas. Es un difícil, y a la vez entretenido, desafío para mí hacer este fic(nunca en mí, rara, vida he escrito una historia) y mientras tenga ideas que sirvan, seguiré escribiendo.

Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer este testamento. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
